All I Want
by EricaX
Summary: While in the middle of a mystery, Fred finds it very hard to concentrate. He finds his mind is too busy thinking of a certain beatnik. Slash. Fred/Shaggy. This takes place in the "What's New Scooby Doo?" Universe. Not a sequel to 'Right Before You'.


Title: All I Want

Fandom: Scooby Doo

Pairings: Fred/Shaggy

Author's Note: If you don't like slash or seeing these two characters together, I suggest you don't read. Thank you

Summary: While in the middle of a mystery, Fred finds it very hard to concentrate. He finds his mind is too busy thinking of a certain beatnik. Slash. Fred/Shaggy. This takes place in the "What's New Scooby Doo?" Universe.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Lightning shot through the air and distant thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance seconds later. The corridors to the old Zondervan Mansion were dark and covered with a light blanket of dust. This was yet another place that would be later added to the growing list of haunted mansions the group of mystery-solving friends has ventured through.

A faint whimper escaped the tall lanky teen that cringed at the slightest of noise. Walking in front of him was his three closest friends. Fred, Velma, and Daphne walked a little less apprehensively than himself; such brave souls. Beside him walked his Great Dane, Scooby Doo; who like him, was also trembling. The two of them walked with quivers of fear rolling down their spines, whereas their other friends walked through the haunted mansion just fine.

As usual, as they were off looking for some fun, they stumbled upon a mystery. The night had started off so simple. They had planned to go to a new movie theater that had just opened up, yet of course, halfway there, they ran into old Mr. Zondervan, who was desperate for someone to help with a ghost that had been parading around his mansion for the last few weeks. Mr. Zondervan had continued to explain to them that he believed the ghost was trying to get at the old treasure that had been handed down through the generations to his father and now to himself.

Now, here they were, trying to find the ghost and figure out what was going on in Mr. Zondervan's old mansion. Shaggy still didn't quite understand what Mr. Zondervan expected them to do. How do you stop a ghost from haunting something? Velma didn't believe it was a ghost at all, though. She believed it could possibly be the butler that worked for Mr. Zondervan who was angry that after all his years of service, never would get to see or share in the treasure.

Just as Shaggy's heart was about to jump into his throat from all the lightning and thunder from outside, the silence was finally broken.

"Okay, gang. Let's split up" announced the leader of Mystery Incorporated, stopping in mid step. Daphne and Velma nodded, both standing next to each other. They now all stood in a small circle. This was how it always went; the same routine. Fred would announce that it was time for them to split up, then after a while, Shaggy and Scooby somehow always managed to be the one to find the ghost or monster first and come running to the others.

It seemed the that the girls shared Shaggy's assumptions to plans, for the two of them already started walking through one of the doors, expecting Fred to follow them. Yet the tall, well-built blonde stayed where he was.

"Fred, didn't you say we were splitting up?" asked Daphne in a puzzled voice.

"I did, but I didn't say how we were going to split up yet" responded Fred sharply.

Velma shrugged, seemingly just as baffled as Daphne. "Don't we always split up this way? Shaggy and Scooby go off in their own direction, while the three of us go our own way?"

"Yeah, but tonight I think we should try something different. Daphne, Velma, you two take Scooby and head off the upstairs. Shaggy and I will stay down here and look for clues."

Everyone besides Fred blinked. "You wanna go search for clues with me, Fred?"

Fred flashed Shaggy a knowing smile. "Yeah, Shag, I do." There was a pause in which Fred and Shaggy made eye contact, before Fred broke it to address the girls. "I have a pretty good idea for a trap and I'll need Shaggy's help. He and I can discuss it while we search for clues. It'll save time."

Shaggy felt himself blush as he ducked his head down; scratching the back of his neck.

Daphne and Velma exchanged confused looks. "Well, alright, Fred. Whatever you say." They shrugged it off for another one of Fred's odd plans. Velma smiled over at Scooby. "Come on, Scooby, it looks like you're going to be with us this time."

Scooby smiled up at the girls, wagging his tail as he walked over to them. "R'okay!" Daphne scratched him between his ears before they turned to leave. Scooby turned back to look at Shaggy, giving him a mischievous smile in which Shaggy just rolled his eyes at. There were times when Shaggy figured Scooby was too smart for his own good.

Fred stepped closer to Shaggy and the two guys watched the girls and Scooby walk further down the darkened corridor until they could hear the doorway they walked through shut behind them. Shaggy glanced over at Fred, who was still standing there watching after the girls.

"Like, Fred—Could you really have made that any more obvious? If you're not careful—" started Shaggy, but he was unable to continue. His lips were suddenly pressed against Fred's own lips as the blonde gently yet passionately pushed himself into Shaggy, wrapping an arm around his thin waist. Shaggy had been caught off guard but he was quick to recover by snaking his own arms around Fred's neck, pulling the other man closer to him.

They both stumbled a few steps backwards in their moment of desire which caused Shaggy to back up into the wall of the corridor; trapping him. This time, however; Shaggy didn't mind being trapped. The two of them continued to kiss each other for several more minutes before Shaggy finally broke away.

Panting slightly from the lack of air he got while being kissed senseless, Shaggy whispered, "Wow…. What's all this, Freddie? Being awfully risky….I thought we were keeping this from the girls…"

Fred took a hand and pushed away Shaggy's bangs before placing a tender kiss on his forehead. "I just couldn't wait….I want you now….not after the mystery…."

"Like, impatient, are we?" chuckled Shaggy.

Fred didn't answer right away; instead he pulled Shaggy even closer to him with his arm still wrapped around the other's waist. "You could say that…."

"So, like, you actually don't have a trap planned at all, do you? That was just an excuse to get the girls to go away…."

"No…..I had a trap in mind" answered Fred between kisses. He trailed his kisses away from Shaggy's mouth and down his neck. Shaggy closed his eyes as a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine. He could feel Fred make his way back up from his collar bone to his jawline, unable to stop a small moan escape his lips as Fred kissed just behind his left ear. His hands twitched sensually as he grasped Fred's shirt and laced his fingers across Fred's shoulder blades. Fred pulled away for a brief moment and whispered into his lover's ear, "And it worked perfectly…."

Shaggy's eyebrows knotted together as he tried to work out what Fred meant. His trap worked? What trap? He didn't get the chance to think much more on the matter, though, not with Fred doing that to him with his hands. Fred massaged the small of the hippie's back, causing Shaggy to lean forward slightly.

It was then that it dawned on Shaggy. This was Fred's trap. This whole thing: telling the girls to go find clues with Scooby. Pinning Shaggy against the wall and making out with him as though there was no tomorrow. His trap had worked. Shaggy had fallen for it so easily.

There was an abrupt slamming sound from their left which made Shaggy jump in shock. "ZOINKS!" He cried out, unwrapping his arms around Fred and wrapping them around his own arms in fear. "Like, what was that?"

Fred squinted as he looked through the darkness to see what had caused the noise. "It sounded like someone slammed a door or knocked something heavy over…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flashlight. He aimed the beam of light in the direction of the noise, seeing nothing but paintings on the wall, a few suits of armor, and a small table pressed against the wall with some picture frames on it.

Fred turned his blue eyes back to Shaggy, who was still watching the darkness to their left fearfully. The jock smiled and raised a hand to gently run through the beatnik's long caramel hair. Shaggy flinched at the touch but relaxed when he saw that it was only Fred. Shaggy smiled sheepishly at him as he brushed a hand absently through his short goatee. "Yeah….. a noise….that's all it was….Not like….a ghost or anything…"

"Shaggy, there is no such thing as ghosts…." Reassured Fred. "But we SHOULD go investigate regardless. That noise might have been a clue."

Shaggy blinked. "B-but what about the incredible make-out session we were in the middle of having! I thought you couldn't wait until the end of the mystery!" lamented Shaggy, grabbing onto Fred's arm and trying to hold him back from walking off.

Fred turned his head to look back at Shaggy, a warm smile on his lips. "Shaggy, if we don't get a move on, the girls will get suspicious as to why we didn't find anything."

"Like, forget the girls! They probably already know! Scooby does!"

"Scooby knows about us?" asked Fred incredulously. Shaggy nodded. "How!"

"His nose knows, man! Nothing gets past that dog! Besides, what if I'm right for once and it really IS a ghost!"

"Then it looks like I get to protect you from it" Fred replied simply. Shaggy's cheeks turned an embarrassing red as he let himself be led further down the darkened corridor.

"There's just like, no arguing with you….is there?" sighed Shaggy as he dragged his feet along.

"Nope."

Shaggy groaned and tightened his grip on Fred's hand.

The two of them walked through the darkness; the only light source coming from the small flashlight in Fred's hand. Fred made sure to flash the light across the walls and ceiling in hopes that nothing was missed as they walked by.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps!" shuddered Shaggy.

"What place doesn't give you the creeps?" inquired Fred.

"Many places. Mainly places involving food. Or….or…you…Places where I'm with you…"

Fred stopped for a moment, looking back at Shaggy, a look of awe on his face. But his awe quickly turned into affection. He squeezed Shaggy's hand and pressed on. "Thanks, Shag. Well, you're with me now, aren't you? So this place shouldn't give you the creeps." He looked over at Shaggy, who was staring out into the darkness. He watched as Shaggy's eyes suddenly widened in fear.

"Well, it does anyway! Especially with THAT staring us down!" yelped Shaggy in fear.

Fred moved the flash light to see what Shaggy was talking about and his eyes widened in shock and fright. Standing before them stood a large ghostly horse. On top of the horse sat a menacing bloody soldier with a sword in his raised hand.

"RUN!" screamed Shaggy. Fred didn't need to be told twice. He whirled around and ran after Shaggy who was running several feet ahead of him.

The bloody soldier pulled the reins on the horse which made the horse pulled back and whiny loudly before charging after them, his sword hand still raised. The two men could feel the air around them get colder and colder as they ran through the mansion corridors; doing their best to get away.

As Shaggy continued to run, his foot caught hold of something, causing him to trip up. Fred stumbled over him after attempting to stop, but it was all too sudden. The two men collided into each other and rolled several feet away, both getting tangled in the cord that Shaggy's foot had caught onto. Fred looked up just in time before the cord snapped and the bloody soldier and his horse disappeared into thin air.

Fred frowned as he pulled himself up from the ground and stood. "Huh, well, that was interesting." He placed a hand under his chin in thought.

Shaggy pulled himself up from the dusty floor and patted himself off. "Interesting! You call that interesting! I call that terrifying!" It was then that Shaggy looked down to see what Fred was looking at. "Hey, it's an electrical cord that I tripped over…"

Fred absently leaned over and gave Shaggy a kiss on the side of the head before answering, his eyes never leaving the cord. "Yeah, and something tells me we need to see where this cord leads…." He reached down and grabbed the cord in one hand, reaching his other hand around Shaggy's waist. He tugged on the cord and after a few more tugs that was a small bang as something fell to the floor.

Shaggy took hold of Fred's flashlight and held the light over top of cord to see what caused the noise. Sitting on the floor sat a small projector that had once been sitting on a ledge that jutted out from the wall. "Well, would you look at that. It was no ghost at all, Shaggy. It was just a projection."

Shaggy gulped. "Yeah, a very scary and realistic one."

Fred grabbed the projector and looked it over. "By the looks of it, someone had dressed up as the soldier and pretended to be the ghosts, video recording themselves and then projecting it to make it look like a ghost."

"That would explain a few things. Didn't Mr. Zondervan say he saw the ghost fly in and out of walls?"

Fred nodded. "Exactly." He stood up. "We need to find the girls and show them this new evidence…"

Shaggy nodded, preparing to turn and go find them, but Fred's hand grabbed his before he could go anywhere, pulling him back into his strong arms. The blonde kissed Shaggy, wishing deep down they weren't in the middle of a mystery. All he wanted was Shaggy. He honestly didn't care about the mystery or who was behind all of this. He just wanted his favorite hippie. He knew that was all Shaggy wanted as well; for them to be together. Shaggy was always ready to give up on a mystery and call it a day.

Sadly though, Fred's better judgment told him that they had to solve the mystery and help the owner of the mansion. It was the right thing to do.

The two of them reluctantly broke apart, once again breathless. "Freddie….Do we HAVE to continue this mystery? We've done enough mystery solving for one day. Can't we just call it quits for tonight and come back another time?" His voice sounded almost pleading. He gave Fred his best pout, knowing that in the past he'd been able to persuade Fred to do things and go places with the aid of his pout. But it didn't seem to be working this time.

"Sorry, Shags, but we're too involved now. If we leave now, whoever is behind all this may try to run and leave with the goods and we'll never solve this mystery. Besides, maybe the girls have found some more clues that will allow us to wrap up this mystery. "

"Boy, like, I hope so…." Muttered the lanky teen.

The girls had been even luckier than Shaggy and Fred had been at finding clues, much to both of their relief. More clues meant the sooner the mystery would be solved and the sooner he would get to finally be able to lose himself in Shaggy.

Fred was finding it more and more difficult to pay attention to what was happening to the mystery, for his mind was still too busy thinking about Shaggy and how badly he wanted to kiss those lips of his. As they were setting up the trap he had planned out, Fred found himself working near Shaggy, just so that he could steal kisses every now and then when the girls weren't looking. He could hear Scooby snicker a few times and found that the dog did indeed know what was going on between them. He was just thankful Scooby didn't say anything to the girls. It wasn't that he didn't want the girls to know; they had a right to know, in a sense, since they were all so close. And lying and keeping secrets among the group was never going to help matters. Fred just found that he liked it better this way. The girls would only pester them and asked a ridiculous amount of unnecessary questions.

It was when he was kissing Shaggy once more that these sort of thoughts ran through his mind. Velma and Daphne were on the upper floor setting up some rope that the 'ghost' would run into. This left him with a few minutes to enjoy the taste of Shaggy, wondering what flavor the hippie would be today. It always changed since the hippie was constantly eating.

"Freddie…." Breathed Shaggy after the leader of the gang bit his lower lip.

"I love you, Shaggy" Fred found himself muttering passionately. Shaggy pulled away from him slightly, taken aback from the declaration. Fred saw that Shaggy's face was not of surprise, but of fondness. "It's true….I never want to leave you…..I don't want to share you with anyone else either…." He pulled Shaggy closer, trailing a line of kisses down the side of Shaggy's throat before finishing his thought. "You're all mine, Shaggy Rogers…..And no one is going to take you away from me…."

"Wow…..Fred…..Like…you know I love you too, right?" smiled Shaggy, kissing Fred at the edge of his mouth.

"Yeah…..I know…" He reluctantly pulled back, not wanting the tender moment to end, but knowing it had to. The girls would be back at any moment. He wanted to tell them soon, but now was by far the best time to do so.

"Rhaggy?" piped up Scooby. He walked over with a wrench and handed it to Shaggy.

"You finished tightening those bolts, Scooby?" asked Fred.

Scooby nodded. "Reah. Re are ready to ro!"

Shaggy scratched Scooby behind the ears. "Good job, Scoob!"

"Yeah, thanks, Scooby. Now, let's go find the girls and catch ourselves a ghost!" affirmed Fred.

"I would have gotten away with it too! Had it not been for those meddling kids and their dumb dog!" raged the old butler as he was shoved into the police car.

Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby all stood in front of the mansion next to the owner, who was dressed in his pajamas since it was late at night. Everyone was just thankful that the thunderstorm that had taken place earlier was now over with. Several police officers were still questioning the owner of the mansion as the police car drove away with culprit.

"Well, gang, I'd say that was another successful mystery" beamed Fred.

"I'll say!" giggled Daphne.

Velma and Daphne started talking about the clues they had found and how they had been surprised that the butler, who had always taking such pride at helping out at the mansion, had ended up being the crook. But Fred's mind was no longer on the mystery. The mystery was done and over with; at long last. Now he could finally pay his full attention to what he truly wanted. All he had wanted the entire night.

Shaggy and Scooby were standing several feet away from the others, tossing each other Scooby Snacks in the air and seeing if they could catch them. Without hesitance, Fred stepped up from behind Shaggy and wrapped his arms around him, not caring if the girls were watching them.

"Freddie!" squeaked Shaggy, dropping a Scooby Snack that was in his hand. Scooby, Fred noted, quickly licked it up from the ground. Fred ignored everything else around him as he picked up Shaggy from behind with ease. He was able to bench 220, something that he proudly announced any chance he could. Therefore he could easily lift Shaggy. The hippie might be tall, but his thin body kept him from weighing anything more than that.

Fred kissed Shaggy behind one of his ears, making Shaggy shiver at the touch. Thankfully it seemed neither of the girls noticed. If they did, they decided to keep their peace about it. Either that or they would demand answers from them later on once they were all in the Mystery machine. Fred honestly didn't care. All he wanted was Shaggy. The girls, if they did know, obviously didn't care enough to say anything and were polite enough to not saying anything rude.

What Shaggy and he had was hard to explain. They weren't just in it for the fun. The two meant a lot to each other. They had been best friends ever since they could remember. Now they just added another step to that friendship. He loved holding Shaggy and kissing him. He loved watching what all Shaggy would shove down his throat to satisfy his bottomless pit for a stomach.

Shaggy on the other hand, found Fred's determination and ability to plan out strategies during their mysteries. Fred was rarely unprepared to set up a trap and create a plan. He had always admired that about Fred. Shaggy also found himself a lot less scared when he was near Fred, for he knew if anything happened, Fred would figure out something to do to get out of the scary situation.

Fred grabbed Shaggy's hand and dragged him over to the Mystery Machine, where the girls were already climbing into. Scooby wagged his tail as he waited for Shaggy to join him in the back. They shared one last kiss before Fred opened the driver's seat door and Shaggy climbed into the back doors to the van, shutting them behind him, wondering what life would bring for them next.

FSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFS

Author's Note: Okay, so that was a lame ending. But, the story was mainly supposed to focus on Fred and Shaggy anyways. This was just an idea that came to me when I was talking to one of my online friends. Thanks for the idea, Snark! More Fred/Shaggy since I believe there is not enough of it out there. Please don't flame and please be gentle on the reviews! Until next time! -EricaX


End file.
